Sara Numas
"Famous across the galaxy as a bounty hunter, Sara was hired to escort a particularly troublesome prisoner to Auriga. The prisoner in question, an ex-leader of intergalactic pirates, disappeared when the ship went down. Sara remains tight-lipped about it, but is clearly focused on finding the escapee in question and ensuring that justice is served." Overview Sara Numas is the fastest character in the game. She makes an excellent door opener and is the fastest crystal runner, outpacing Zugma's steamroller. At high levels Sara can outrun some of the other heroes even while carrying the crystal, allowing for running the crystal with fewer powered rooms than might usually be needed. The only problem is that she's sacrificed health for speed. The fact she has such low health and defense in combination with her front line melee attacks means Sara needs to be watched carefully in a fight. Engage Turtle Mode can help her out of a tight spot but only for a moment. With support skills like repair and Neurostun Lite lite she is best suited as a mobile hero you can quickly move to help where she's needed and to distract and separate waves of monsters, while keeping a close eye on her health. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.0.15 Weapon: Sword Armor Device Hero ID: H0002 Strategy Sara is hands down the best crystal runner and a fantastic scout. She is by far the fastest hero in the game and is the only one to a receive boost to speed on every level - 60 speed at level 15 without items. Sara's entire kit revolves around her speed and quickly being where she needs to be. Run Away enables her to easily reinforce teammates. Engage Turtle Mode, Pickpocket, and Neurostun Lite all support her team and help her stay alive long enough for it to matter. Sara with Aftershave equipped is a great bane to any wave, as her speed and Neurostun Lite enable her to do more damage than her DPS would suggest. Likewise she is one of the best deterrents to the feared Chimera Keepers, as she can activate Run Away and quickly assassinate them before they become a threat. Her most important niche though is as the best crystal runner. Even Zugma equipped with speed items is inferior (and more expensive). Having a faster crystal carrier can save you noticeably on resources, as you won't have to spend as much to build deterrent modules or pay food to heal your carrier. Not to mention Neurostun Lite makes it even harder for mobs to catch Sara. While her benefits to the team are obvious, Sara struggles on her own - bringing speed and not much else. She does merely average damage and she is extremely fragile, especially on early levels. It may be worth it to sacrifice a bit of speed in order to equip her with tankier armor just to help her survive. While she can quickly reinforce teammates under attack, she doesn't contribute much as a combatant compared to others. Her main support comes from Neurostun Lite, which doesn't do any damage by itself. She is atrocious at defending alone which unfortunately is a situation you may find yourself in more often than you'd like. Story Events Sara is involved in the following events: * Clash of Heroes Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Get it straight: I'm not your date or your mom. No kisses, no crying."'' *''"Let's move. There's a lot of butts to kick and I only have one lifetime and two feet."'' *''"Did you see me? Don't worry. The bad guys won't."'' When opening a door: * “In we go. Too late for second thoughts!” * “Line your necks up, monsters. I just sharpened my sword.” * “Armed and ready, boys.” * "First come, first served up as hamburger!" When repairing a module: * “Keep the equipment in working condition, and it does the same for you.” * “A busted module is no good to anybody." When low health: *''"As long as I can keep giving it, I don't mind taking it."'' *''"Uh! Not the first time, not the last..."'' When carrying the crystal: * “Out of my way, boys. If I can’t go around you I’ll go through you!” * “Step 1: Remove. Step 2: All hell breaks loose.” * “Clear me a path, and get ready for the tough part!" When riding on the elevator: * "Check the buttons. Is there a floor: "Safe Zone Full of Hot Chicks"?" * "Could be a slight breeze, or a wild hallucination." "I'll go with the latter." * "I'm glad we have a new recruit." "Now I can give orders to someone." Notes Sara Numas is an anagram of Samus Aran, heroine of the Metroid series of games by Nintendo. Sara's appearance is reminiscent of Samus' "Zero Suit". Sara, along with Gork and Max, is one of the heroes left to die as shown in the Games2Gether Horatio Endless Space 2 comic. Category:Hero Category:Guard